Dangerous Games
by Felicia Marvolo Riddle
Summary: Five girls love playing games, their prey is always boys. While playing one game they pick the wrong guys. Suddenly, a story of love and betrayal unfolds and the game they play falls apart as their hearts decide.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha, I wish I did though; any characters in this story that seem unfamiliar to you are probably mine. Hope you enjoy!

====================================================================

====================================================================

Dangerous Games

By: Felicia M. Riddle

Chapter 1

====================================================================

====================================================================

Summary: Five girls love playing games, their prey is always boys. While playing one game they chose the wrong guys. Suddenly, a story of love and betrayal unfolds and the game they play falls apart as their hearts decide.

====================================================================

====================================================================

Kagome sat looking at her friends, "You aren't serious, right?" she asked, she loved playing their games but it was usually with the popular boys. "Yep, we're gonna get the freaks" Kikyo said while looking at the loser table that held five unsuspecting victims. Sango smirked, "I'll get Miroku" she said, "I'll get Inu-yasha" Kikyo said deviously, "Sesshoumaru" Kagura piped up, "Kouga!" Rin said quickly then grinned at Kagome. Her eyes went wide in shock, "You left me the freak of freaks!" she yelled and stared at the black-haired boy, Naraku.

"Well, let's go!" Kikyo said and stood while straightening out her mini-skirt and walking over to the table, the girls followed. "Hey" she purred in Inu-yasha's ear, he turned crimson, "Hi" he said and took a bite out of his sandwich. She grabbed his drink and took a sip, he gulped and looked up at her, and she smiled seductively. Kagome sighed and sat next to Naraku, "Hello" she said and smiled, "Hi" he said monotonously. _'He's going to be a tough one'_ she thought and tapped her fingers against the table.

"So, what ya reading?" she asked, he turned the cover to her, "_'Poetic Justice'_" she said, "That's my favorite book!" she said, he quirked an eyebrow at her. _'I actually have something in common with this weirdo'_ she thought and smiled, "Who's your favorite character?" he asked, "Justice, I totally dig her beliefs" Kagome responded. "Who's yours?" she asked, "Lucky, I find him to be a good example of my father" Naraku said and peered into Kagome's blue-gray eyes. "For a young Japanese girl, your eyes are vaguely interesting" he said, Kagome blushed, "Thank you" she whispered.

The bell rang and everyone stood and walked to lunch, Kagome smiling and walking with Naraku. "So, Onigumo-senpai, what's your hobby?" she asked, "Drawing, and your, Higurashi-san?" he responded, "Singing, I'll be famous one day!" she said with starry eyes then gawked. _'I've never told anyone that why did I tell him?'_ she asked herself and saw him smiling at her, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Kagura sat under the sakura tree with Sesshoumaru; while he was buried in his book she took time to notice his uniqueness. She scanned her eyes down his profile, his gold eyes, pale skin, and long full eyelashes. She was somewhat jealous this geek could have full eyelashes and she couldn't. "Why are you hanging around me?" he asked, "I don't know" she answered honestly, _'Why am I hanging around him, I know about the game, he should be following me'_ she thought. Sesshoumaru stood and held out his hand to her, she took it and he helped her up, _'Why do I have this warm feeling in my body?'_ she asked herself. She looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, he smiled lightly then walked away, "He's such a gentleman" she said then shook her head.

Rin walked down the hall with Kouga next her, he was so annoying and smug. She sighed as Kikyo's voice rang in her head, _'We will all get a guy and turn him into the cutest guy at school, whoever doesn't succeed as to pay everyone who does fifty dollars, those who do succeed get a special gift on me'. _She sighed again as Kouga called her his woman for the seventieth time, they were walking in the parking lot as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to a broad chest. She looked up into the eyes of Bankotsu, a guy she played as game before and stared, frightened.

"Hey, remember me" he said and smirked, "Get your hands off my WOMAN!" Kouga yelled and punched Bankotsu in the face and proceeded to pummel him to the ground. Rin gazed at Kouga as he wiped the sweat off his brow in adoration; she threw herself into his arms. "Thank you!" she said and smiled, "Hey, nobody messes with my girl" he said lovingly, _'What is this warm and fluttery feeling in my stomach?'_ she asked herself as she stared into Kouga's eyes and saw immense love. "You know, I've like you a long time" he said while blushing, "I've like you too" she said and laced her fingers with his, _'I can't hurt this guy, I've gotta get out of the game'_ she thought.

"So, Miroku, why do you have that bandana on your hand?" Sango asked and stared into Miroku's blue eyes, "Well, I have a really bad scar from where I got burned" he said and took the bandana off. She gasped and lightly touched to scar, it covered almost all of his right hand, "My father did it" he whispered. "That's why I hate when people say I'm just like him because I act like a pervert" he said and a tear leaked down his cheek. Sango wiped it away, "I think you're a lovely guy" she said and placed her lips on his, _'I just met him and I've fallen hard'_ she thought and pulled away while smiling.

A raven-haired girl sat with a silver-haired boy under the sakura tree, "I know I've hurt a lot of people but I can't stop!" Kikyo sobbed into Inu-yasha's red jacket. "I thought something was fishy when you came up to me, but I like you anyway" he said, "You do?" she asked while staring up at him hopefully, he nodded. "This game, I have to stop it before people get seriously hurt!" Kikyo said then shivered. Inu-yasha wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and smiled when the bell rung, "Come on, I'll walk you home" he said and smiled. _'He's so sweet, I like him already'_ she thought with a blush and walked alongside him.

They arrived at her house, "Well, bye" she said and kissed his cheek, she went to take the jacket off but he stopped her. "Keep it, it's yours" he said and walked away, she ran to her room and Kagome followed. "Kikyo how was your day?" she asked, "Good, and yours?" she responded, "Great" Kagome said and left the room. Kikyo sighed and curled up in a ball; "I'll stop the game tomorrow" se said and yawned then slowly closed her eyes.

====================================================================

====================================================================

Please R&R and give me ideas, I used all of mine in this chapter.

Felicia Marvolo Riddle


End file.
